Toxic Knights
The Toxic Knights are a large, famous clan ( although some argue that they are a faction ) on Zeta, founded by Paladin Augustus Nokkigen Background The Toxic Knights are a noble clan on Zeta that are famous for their kindness toward civilians and protecting them. Their fame rose sharply when a Knight, securing a village, when out of his way to retrieve a child's doll from a pile of rubble. The TK ( abbreviation for Toxic Knights ) were founded by Augustus Nokkigen - lost and older brother of Kingston Nokkigen - in June 3rd, 2043. He founded the Knights due to his hatred of the Terran Union, Raiders, and especcially, the Legion. The TK are made up of former or retired Rangers, Spetznaz, ex-Mercenaries, Alchemists, and soldiers looking for a better role. Every one in the TK get rewards, pay checks, and honored. They are trained to be the best of the best, elite soldiers, trained to elude pain and not fear dying. They even demonstrate moments of bravodo; sometimes they run into battle with just sidearms or even just combat knives when their primary weapons break, run out of ammo, or jam. This proves the Soviet Theory. A lot of people theorize that the TK follow the way of the Spetznaz combat tactics. Armor The armor of the TK is similar to that of a Juggernaut. They wear a different type of Power Armor, named the "Knight's Shield". It is made of reinforced iron with Kevlar fabric for both extra protection and comfort. It includes a small pack on the back of the torso plate that adds life support, power, and signal relay for the communications. The helmet has a small, rectanglular visor that comes with a Heads Up Display ( HUD ), comms headset, a small respirator, and a filter for breathing. The armor itself is very flexible, providing movement and vast agility, giving the user the ability to perform parkour tactics. The armor can withstand any small arms fire. Even shotguns, grenades, anti-personnel, armor piercing, and even 50 caliber. The reason behind it is its flexiblity, as stated before. You see, not only is it flexible to provide easy moving, but when a bullet hits it, the armor plates flex to prevent caving in and deflecting the projectile. Strategies *'The Overrun '- A squad or pair of squads rush an enemy position, such as a Machine Gun nest, occupied building, or even, a broken down tank. *'The Circle '- A squad or platoon surrounds a position in attempt to make the enemy forces in that postion surrender. *'Procedure Kilo '- All Knights under the command switch their firing modes to semi-automatic and engage one target at a time, headshots only. *'The Hit And Run '- A pair of Knights, outnumbered, throw Flashbangs toward their enemies, shoot them while they are disoriented and run. Repeat if in a occupied building. History Shortly after the clan was formed, many personnel signed up, number of personnel reaching 45,000 in the first month. Within three months, when the number had reached 100,000, Augustus became aware of the Artho-Terran War, the war between the Arthomia and the Terran Union. Augustus send 15,000 men to Arthomia for aid. With the combined force of the Knights and the Arthomian Military, the Terran Forces were retreating in no time. After that, the TK began their long campaign throughout Zeta, eliminating Raiders, Bandits, Legionnaries, and Terran Soldiers. Then, in 2052, they were called into the Borderlands to help guard against the Terran Union. After defending Sal Megav against the Onvive and the Legion, the TK helped Karkland and Putnik secure the Western Karkland Territory. Then Augustus sent a company of his men to secure Aukez, Former Kazniak. All this time, their popularity rose, half through propaganda. In the long run, many citizens respected them. At one point, Augustus was reunited with his younger brother, Kingston Nokkigen, at Kolopos, Arthomia. The Knights where there to storm the abandoned Metix Warehouse, when Kingston rushed out and saw him. After a short reunion, the TK joined Vympel Company - a unit made of three mercenary teams, Beta, Oscar, and Delta - in the pursuit for Hight Value Target Kofi Madre. When they found them, Karkland betrayed them, ordering an airstrike on their position. Believing Kingston to be dead, Augustus, in a rage, ordered the most elite of his Knights to assault the Karkland President's palace. They captured the President, burned down his palace, and executed the Vice President. Even though their fame slightly declined due to these actions, Augustus ignored it. When Kingston and his comrade, Gabriel Ibold - still alive - where surrounded by Karkland Forces after they blew up ammo dumps, oil rigs, and harbors, Augustus agreed to let the President live. But then during Operation : Cleanse - Assault on Karkland - Augustus's men converged on the President's safe house. The final stand for the Knights was in 2065, the assault of Requiem. The Knights fought hard, but in the end, there were numerous fatalities, Augustus was wounded during battle, and only 17,563 men survived. But that was the most honored and noble time of the Knights. Rivalry The Toxic Knights have had a rivarly with another faction for the longest time : the Sisterhood of Copper. The SoC also perform acts of kindess to the communities. But this has put on a competition for the Knights. Not a big one, as much of the public respect the Knights more. During battle, however, the Sisterhood always tries to steal the Knight's thunder. However, most of the time it fails. Augustus and Paladin Kelly Earnheim, founder of the Sisterhood, also have a personal rivalry, sometimes actually shooting at each other during battle. This is due to a often called "silly" and "moronic" dispute back when they were friends, and the dispute quickly ended their friendship. Since then, they have always hated each other. Their dispute ended only for a short time during Operation : Cleanse. And ended permantly when Augustus was wounded during the Assault on Requeium.